


Devour part 2

by 888mph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Fanart, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888mph/pseuds/888mph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still failing at writing, so here is more fanart.</p>
<p>The follow-up to my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/720052">previous post</a>.</p>
<p>Wacon tablet on PS2. Lots of references used, including my own BF. NSFW.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Devour part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Still failing at writing, so here is more fanart.
> 
> The follow-up to my [previous post](http://archiveofourown.org/works/720052).
> 
> Wacon tablet on PS2. Lots of references used, including my own BF. NSFW.


End file.
